Hand saws have frequently been cumbersome to store, bothersome to sharpen, difficult to use in places where space restrictions are critical, and slow to cut with because the space between teeth is so shallow that frequently the saw is riding on the layer of sawdust which builds up between the teeth, thereby causing the blade to lose the maximum "bite" of which it is capable.